decective conan friday the 13th
by TRkitty5327
Summary: it was a ordinary day for conan and for banicala but banicala doesn't know what friday the 13th she gets poisoned from the men that are after conan will banicala survive this mishap? I made this story a year ago so why not put it on here?


One day in japan,things were quiet,conan and his friends were walking to school,like everyday,banicala was following conan to school cause she likes to go with him everywhere,banicala notices a man in black following them and stops,conan asked was wrong.A man in black is following us she replied to him,conan looked up and noticed the man in black to,he seems famillar,but I got school,so I can't just go and see what he's up to he said to banicala and walked on,conan and his friends went to school and like always banicala just wanted for school to let banicala was waiting for conan,the man in black walked over to her and grabbed her and put her in a cage and ran off before anyone ME OUT she cried,she took out a small badge and tried to reach conan on the commicator but he didn't resond so she tried to stay calm and figure out where the man was taking the man finally arrived to a warehouse and went boss I caught a puppy,she could belong to kudo,this will definitly bring him out of hiding!,Nice work Gin,come out of hiding kudo,we are waiting,the boss said with a evil smile on his school let out for conana and his friends,vi,amy,george and mitch were looking around for banicala but can't find her in site,conan noticed a note and read it,conan was in shock that it was from the black organazation,he told his friends to go warn the insptor and richard moore,they left and did what conan told them to do,while conan ran to go find out where banicala is at th ware house,Gin walked in and took banicala out of the cage for a while,come on puppy,the boss wants to see you,banicala bit the man's hand and tried her best not to let finally threw banicala off of him and banicala slammed into a mirror which broke,unware that she accidently broke it,she ignore the mirror and tried dodge the granade Gin just threw at her,she got caught in the explotion,banicala crawled out from the rumbled and coughed,Gin was in shock that banicala finally put banicala back in the cage and went back to the -cosmo appeared in front of banicala's cage,I smell bad luck here,correct me if I'm wrong,banicala interupes him and asks him who and what he is,anti-cosmo sighed,I am anti-cosmo,I am an anti-fairy,I smelled bad luck around here when I was flying by,he looks at the broken mirror banicala accidently broke,oh my yes I knew it,he starts waving his black wand around,banicala gave AC a confused look,what is this all about vampire guy?,anti-cosmo sighed again,look I do not have time to answers all of your silly questions he makes a poison bottle appear on the table where Gin could find it and anti-poofed out,banicala was still confused about everything and sighs sadly,I'm never gonna get outta here am I?,Gin came back and found the bottle of poison on the table,hmm where did this come from? maybe the boss left this here and never noticed it,he then looked over at banicala and gave her a evil smile,come here little puppy he walked over to the cage and gave banicala the poison pill,as he did that he got knocked out by conan's soccor ball,conan ran over to banicala and got her out of the cage,BANICALA ARE YOU OK? he asked in a worried voice.I don't know,he gave me some type of pill,I don't feel well now,conan looked very concerned I need to get you to a doctor now he rushed her to the doctor on his solar powered skateboard,the doctor was able to get rid of the posion in banicala's opens her eyes slowly,c-conan? I'm sorry about all of this...conan shook his head with tears in his eyes,no,it's ok,I'm just glad your ok,banicala nodded her head,I'm glad to,conan please don't tell anyone about this,conan promised her .come on banicala let's get you back home he gently picks her up,thank you walks all the way back to ritchard moore's place and sets banicala in bed to let her sleep.


End file.
